Countdown to Doomsday
by AmyDonovan525
Summary: How long does the hero and Grovyle have to stop Temporal Tower's collapse and the planet's paralysis? Follow their thoughts throughout every single day of their mission! One-shot. Derives from Amy, Chikorita, and the Echoes of Time.


Amy and Grovyle in "Countdown to Doomsday"

Me: How many days do Amy and Grovyle have to stop Temporal Tower's collapse and the planet's paralysis? Find out here along with them on their mission! Just to make things clear, I'm only recording their thoughts. (Amy is completely illiterate.)

**Prologue**

Amy: This is it. This is the day we go to the past. For the past four years, Grovyle and me ran around the whole world trying to find where the Time Gears were. This is a dark, scary world. Pokémon betray each other left and right. Scary Dusknoir and his flesh-eating Sableye are out to get us all the time. And no matter how hard I try, I'm never strong enough to beat anyone! (Except that one Magikarp.) I wish I could turn into a Pokémon—no. Not just any Pokémon. It would be really awesome if I could turn into…a Jigglypuff. (Don't tell Grovyle that, okay?) I'm so glad he's my best friend. It was really scary without Mama and Papa, and I'm really scared, but I know he'll be there for me. And my 10th birthday is coming up really soon! Not that it means anything. I think. WAAAAH! Grovyle!! Celebi's being mean to me again!!

Grovyle: She's just jealous that you're a closer friend to me than she is, Amy. Anyway, the Pokémon on the planetary investigation team chose us to go to the past as their representatives after seeing our accomplishments. I fully understand the gravity of this situation. This is serious. This is our one and only chance to change this world. Amy and I know that we and everyone else will disappear if we succeed (though it wasn't easy convincing her). But I'm ready. I'm prepared. We'll collect the Time Gears and put them in Temporal Tower. No matter what the past may throw at us, if we stick together, we'll be okay. I know we will. I know it.

Amy: Here we are. The Passage of Time. Everything we've done has been leading up to this. Ready, Grovyle? Let's go! …We've been going though this weird vortex for quite a while. I guess 500 years is a long time. 50 times my age…Yikes. Hey! Why is it so dark? Who is THAT? He's attacking us! He's attacking us! Why is it so dark!? GROVYLE! LOOK OUT!!!

**Day 1**

Grovyle: No no NO! Where did Amy go!? I told her to hold on! I told her! AAGH! What's with this water!? What's with this noise!? Are we really in the past!? They never said it'd be this intense! What do I do? What do I do!? Wait. Are these trees moving!? Maybe this is what they call a "storm". I wonder how long they're supposed to last. ……Huh? It's getting less intense. Is it stopping? It is! *whew* Silly me. No one could survive in the past if it stormed all the time. I'm pretty sure I'm in Treeshroud Forest now. Better look for the Time Gear. ….Is it me, or did the sky change color a little? It is! It's slowly changing! And it's coming from over there! Wait—wait—the Planetary Investigation Team said something about this. Something like "…and the sun never rose again." Am I about to see what they call the sunrise? …The sky turned brighter and brighter, from black to blue to light blue to—to—white? Lots of Grass-type Pokémon started waking up, and Jumpluff and families floated up into the sky. Suddenly, on the horizon, a huge blast of light appeared! It was too bright for me to even look at. I was so shocked, I almost fell off the tree I was holding onto! But it was the source of all the light, and when it hit me, I felt something new. Some sort of feeling that I've been looking for my whole entire life. I looked over the landscape, coming to life, brightening up with colors so beautiful, I'm afraid I'll never be able to describe it properly. But I knew—I just knew—that this is the world from which we truly came. I wish I could stay here like this for as long as I can…Amy? Are you watching this? Wherever you are…I hope you too realize that we must protect this world no matter what.

Amy: Hi! My name is Amy, and I'm a--I'm a--Jigglypuff!? Wait a second! Wasn't I a human? Wasn't I? Wasn't I!? Oh well. I always wanted to be a Jigglypuff anyway--right? Right? Wait--Oh no--I can't remember anything!! Anyway, when I woke up, I met Chikorita. She walks on four legs. And has a leaf on her head. And she's taller than me. But she's really nice, too! Not like those blue and purple floating guys. They're mean. They stole Chikorita's precious rock-thingy. I was mad, so we fought them. We won. They gave it back. Yay! But then, Chikorita asked me to form this thingy called an "exploration team". I had no idea what it was. But she showed me a tent. It looked like me. Sort of. We went in. Mr. Bird-guy—I mean, Chatot—greeted us. He was weird. I think he was pulling a prank. He showed us to Master Wigglytuff's room. We felt something weird in there. Then he scared me! He was so hyper. He said something about being me one time. I do not know why. Chikorita didn't know what we should name our team. I looked at my yummy pink and green berry. She said that was a Pecha Berry. I'm pink. She's green. That's why we were named Team Pecha. Master Wigglytuff placed a red bow on my back. I can't see it. I hope it's good. We finally got out of there. Chatot showed us to our room. I like it! We played pillow fights a lot. It was fun. Thanks for bringing me here, Chikorita! This is so much fun! Goodnight…sleep tight…zzzzzzz…

**Day 2**

Amy: Ridiculous voice-guy was loud. And scary. But he had to follow the rules too! Heehee! Chatot gave us a mission. We had to get some guy's pearl back. It was in some place called Drenched Bluff. Chikorita was really mad. I do not know why. We walked there. It took a long time. I was tired. But then Chikorita said I was the leader! What? WHAT!? She said the rule was that whoever's footprint is on the official badge's back is the leader. She showed me. There was my footprint. Not hers. When did Master Wigglytuff do THAT!? I ran into a scary slimy monster. Chikorita saved me. Finally, I agreed to lead, but only if she watched my back. We reached the end. The pearl was there. It was so cute and pretty! But we had to bring it back. That Spoink guy was happy, though. It looks better on him. Chikorita was really mad for some reason again. We had dinner. It was yummy! My first dinner ever! Goodnight, Chikorita! This is fun!

Grovyle: Woooow….Woooooow! This…is…LIFE!!! Yes, I know I'm supposed to look for the Time Gear, but I couldn't help but marvel all day at this whole forest. Flowing water! Green trees! The wind! Clear blue skies! The SUN!!! And everyone here is so…content. No one's cranky or bitter or twisted or trying to kill each other like in the future. I wish I could stay here forever. Celebi said she transported us to about a month before the planet became paralyzed. I must hurry. Because if I don't, all this beauty will be lost forever.

**Day 3**

Amy: We did right board today. Bidoof and Chikorita showed me around. We saw Marill and Azurill at Kecleon Market. Azurill dropped an apple, and I picked it up for him. But then, I heard him scream! How come no one heard it too? Then we saw a nose-plugged guy named Drowzee. Guess what? Guess what? He's evil! I told Chikorita, but she wouldn't listen. She had to see him on right board before we could run to save Azurill. We ran and ran and ran up a huge mountain. There he was, like I saw him, going to hurt Azurill! We practiced our chant-thingy, but Chikorita forgot her lines. We beat Drowzee anyway. He was really hard. But we saved Azurill! He and Marill were so happy! (But Officer Magnezone looked scary. Really scary. No wonder it was his job to take meanie Drowzee away.) Chikorita keeps saying we could pretend to be sisters. Okay! Sounds fun to me! That night, Chikorita said that bad Pokemon came up because time was getting messed up. She also said that Time Gears maintain the flow of time, and not even the worst criminals ever mess with them. Why? Because they think that something horrible would happen. I wonder what?

Grovyle: AARGH! It's storming again! And it's nighttime, too. Hard to see anything. Wait. What? That light up there...is that it? Let me check. I still have all of Amy's paintings of the Time Gears. She had to draw them out for me so I could recognize them when I found them. It would be a travesty to pass by one entirely just because I couldn't recognize it. It would be even more of a travesty for all of her excellent paintings to be washed away because of this blasted storm. According to this painting…Yes! This is it! This is a real live Time Gear! One down…four to go. …Uh-oh. WHAT THE-!? What's with this lightning? Why's everything turning black and white!? Wait. The Planetary Investigation Team said something about this. Something about how if a Time Gear is removed, time stops in the immediate area. Wait—so time's stopping here!? Oh man, everyone here's gonna be really really angry! I have to hurry! But they also say that if all the Time Gears are placed into Temporal Tower, then time will be restored to normal everywhere. I hope they're right. What a stupid system. Amy, please tell me you've already found where Temporal Tower is!

**Day 4**

Amy: Chatot let us do whatever job we want today. It was tiring, but fun!

Grovyle: I've finally exited that massive Treeshroud Forest. Now the next Time Gear is in that "Limestone Cave." You know what? I just noticed something. As amazing as it is that this land's time is flowing, I've also realized that unlike the future, all the islands are connected into one massive continent. Like—right here—is where a massive gap was in the future. I remember how Amy and I had to find the Porygon and convince them to transport us every time we needed to go to another island. Now we don't need to do that anymore! Right, Amy? Right?

**Day 5**

Amy: Diglett and Loudred said we had to do Sentry Duty today. It was really dark. Chikorita kept stepping on my foot. It really hurt. But we finally got to where we were under the criss-crossy sticks. We had to yell out whoever was up there. But we got lots wrong. Chatot and Loudred yelled at us. It was really scary. And we didn't get anything! WAAAAH!! They're soooooo mean!

Grovyle: I passed several villages today. The Pokémon there seemed so at peace. I wish I could live here too, but I couldn't let myself be seen. If anyone figures out that I have a Time Gear, it will be disastrous. Good thing it's in my Treasure Bag right here, along with all of Amy's paintings, several apples, and Luminous Orbs. The apples in this world taste…oh, it's so heavenly, I just have a feeling that if I eat enough of these, I'll never have to worry about running out of energy again!!! Amy, you've GOT to try some!

**Day 6**

Amy: More jobs. At least we did so much better this time! Oh yeah, and Chikorita taught me lots of stuff, including type-matching, abilities, and the names of lots of Pokémon and how to recognize them by footprint. 450 Pokémon!? It's so hard! How am I gonna remember them all!?

Grovyle: I wonder how long it takes to get there. I've been running all day, but I never seem to be getting any closer. Let me look at my map again. Hmm…yes, it's far away, but I should at least be halfway there. I hope I'm not running in circles. *yawn*…Better find an unoccupied tree for the night. There's only so far I can go on Overgrow energy.

**Day 7**

Amy: Chatot said we get to go explore something called a "waterfall". Chikorita was so happy, she swung me around and around. I do not know why. I was so dizzy. We walked over there, but Chikorita couldn't wait, so she ran. She has four legs, so she's really fast! I could barely keep up with her. We tripped and fell down the hill and crashed right into all that water. It really hurt. Then I got dizzy again. I saw Master Wigglytuff jump though and land in a cave. I told Chikorita about it. She said he might come to check up on us. Then she didn't believe me. But she said, "Guts…guts…guts!" and I wanted to jump in too. We did it together. There was a cave! We ran and ran and ran and played and played and played until we saw a really pretty gem. We tried pulling it out. It didn't budge! Too heavy, I think. But then I got another vision! I saw Master Wigglytuff push it and a flood came! Stupid Chikorita did the same thing and washed us out. It was crazy. We landed in the "Super Famous Hot Springs". It was warm and bubbly! We played a lot and learned how to swim. We had to go back, though. I wanted to stay! I asked Master Wigglytuff and he said he wasn't gonna check on us. He said he'd been there before! That made Chikorita really sad. I do not know why. But she said that she was happy to be brave for the first time. Be brave? It's not that hard. I just jumped in. It was fun. Then Master Wigglytuff said that he's planning a "big expedition" soon. He said that we could join. I don't know what an "expedition" is, but Chikorita was really happy. Must be fun, then! I wonder what it'll be like.

Grovyle: Amy…I wonder how you're doing. Did you find any Time Gears yet? Did you find a way to get to Temporal Tower? What I'm more worried about is the Pokémon here. Yes, it's peaceful here, but there are some aggressive ones too. There aren't any humans here either, so if they were to see you…Ack! I know how much you've improved over the five years we've been together, but Dusknoir still calls you an "inferior being", even though I don't like to admit it. It would be awesome if I could find you around here, but I know that probably won't happen. Please…I hope you're okay! …What am I doing? I can't go on like this! I have to focus on my mission no matter what!

**Day 8**

Amy: Why are the meanie-butts here!? And the Boss-Man is so gross! I couldn't breathe! And he called me a turkey! I don't know what a turkey is, but it can't be good. Not when they call Chikorita a chicken. I hope they don't come back. They're mean. Chikorita helped me study more Pokémon stuff this evening.

Grovyle: Okay…I think I'm running in circles. How long does it take to get there!?

**Day 9**

Amy: We had Sentry Duty again. And this time, we got four right. We got stuff this time! Yay! I'm so glad Chikorita's helping me study!

Grovyle: I overheard something about how Limestone Cave has an impassable puzzle. That reminds me. Amy and I discovered Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear by accident—the day I rescued her from the Stockade. But for the other four, we had to solve ridiculous puzzles. I remember Fogbound Lake...That took six months! Six months! And I can't be sure of that because time doesn't flow in the future! If I remember correctly, we had to find a red gem and place it in that statue's chest. Then for Crystal Lake, we had to make those crystals the same color. Then in the desert, I met my parents, and they showed us where it was. I know there should be similar puzzles in this world, but if these idiots really value their Time Gears…wouldn't they make the puzzles a little harder?

**Day 10**

Amy: Heeeeey…why are those Team Skull meanie-butts living here!? Ewww! They stink. I can never breathe around them. They talk differently around Chatot, too. I do not know why. And worst of all, they're mean! Mean mean mean mean mean! Why doesn't Chatot know? Why doesn't Master Wigglytuff know!? WAAAAAH!! MASTER WIGGLYTUFF!! THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!!

Grovyle: Every morning, I never get tired of watching the sunrise. Now that Amy's not here, it's the only thing that's keeping me going. I wonder if the Planetary Investigation Team has any backup plans in case we fail. Now that I think about it, I wonder if Dusknoir will come. Nope. No way. Dialga punished him so badly that I doubt he'll be able to come for weeks. But you never know. If he does recover, then he'll come soon. If he doesn't, he'll never come. That's the way it is. And that's why Celebi gave us only…how long?...until Temporal Tower collapses. I must hurry.

**Day 11**

Amy: Apple Woods was fun! We jumped around and around and around, and I got to ride on Chikorita's back! WHEEE! But then…everyone started being mean! Team Skull meanie-butts tried to play a prank on us. Then they shoot their icky gas at us. Then they steal all the Perfect Apples. Then because we couldn't find any more, Chatot doesn't let us eat dinner! Then Master Wigglytuff didn't eat my White Gummi and blew up on us! Then the meanie-butts gave him a Perfect Apple and steal all the credit! Then Chatot forced us to apologize to them! Then he steals our Treasure Bag! WAAAAAAAAAH!! WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO MEAN TO US!?!?

Grovyle: Yikes! I accidentally ran into a trap! So many Fire Pokémon ambushed me, and I barely got out of there alive…How did they know I had a Time Gear!? No matter. I was careless. Losing my focus for even a split-second could kill me. I should know better.

**Day 12**

Amy: We were hungry. Chatot said we will never get picked to go on that expedition now. WHY!? We fainted. When we woke up, three guild Pokémon gave us Apples. YAY! But why? We hardly knew them. They said that everyone needed a fair chance. They said that the meanie-butts were "bribing" their way through. And Bidoof said that if we do it fair and square, it'll work in the end. *sniff*…No one's ever been this nice to us before! THANK YOU!! …And best of all, we got our Treasure Bag back! This evening, Chikorita and I studied like mad! I'm pretty sure we memorized all 450 Pokémon footprints!

Grovyle: FINALLY! I'm here! I'm here! Boulder Quarry. Now it's time to see what that impassable puzzle really is. …Huh? Two paths? Oh, that's easy. I'll just pick one at random. If I get there, great, if it just leads back here, that's okay too. Here I go! Eeeny, meenie, miny, mo…Okay. Let's go left. …Huh? I'm back where I started? Oh, that's fine. I'll just take the right path now.

**Day 13**

Amy: YAY! FINALLY! WE GOT ALL SIX RIGHT IN SENTRY DUTY TODAY!!!

Grovyle: …Huh? I'm back where I started? AGAIN!? WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!!?? AARGH!! If only there was some other path that could be RIGHT HERE—WAAAAH!! Wh—what the…? Where am I? Hey! This is Limestone Cave! So that's how you solve the puzzle. That was a fake wall! All I had to do was punch it! Wow. In the future, that never happened. Amy and I just had to go through a ridiculous maze. …There it is! Let me check. Yes! That's it! That's the Time Gear! Let me take this…okay. Two down, three to go, until we can go to Temporal Tower and save the world. Better get out of here now. Stupid system. Huh? Who's there!? A Ditto? Oh. I'm sorry. You probably didn't wish to be trapped in time, but I need the Time Gear. Forgive me. You'll be freed as soon as we save the world.

**Day 14**

Grovyle: If I remember correctly, the legendary Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf will all be guarding the other three Time Gears. That means I'll have to knock them out. And when that happens, I'm sure they're gonna tell everyone about me. I'd better make this as quick as possible, then. First, I'll make sure where those three Time Gears are. Then, I'll decided what order I want to collect them in. Finally, I'll have to rest up so that I can run straight from one to the other. Now my only problem is Temporal Tower. According to this map, it looks like it's over the ocean. I'll have to find a way to get there when I'm done. Hopefully, Amy has already done so for me.

Amy: We did eight jobs in a row today! Apple Woods is so much fun now that the Perfect Apples are back! Master Wigglytuff was so happy. Don't worry, Chikorita. I'm sure we'll be picked tomorrow!

**Day 15**

Amy: THANK YOU, MASTER WIGGLYTUFF! Every single one of us got to go! Even me and Chikorita! Chatot said Bidoof had to join our group. We all went to the base camp. Good thing the meanie-butts went on their own. Bidoof is slow. And clumsy. And a little weird. But he's nice, too! I had to watch out for him, though. He's always running into things! Chikorita's starting to be a leader now! Yay! After all, I was the leader all this time. Good thing she's doing it too! It was evening when we got out of Craggy Coast. We were tired. And hungry. So we set up sleeping bags for the night. I was bored, so I drew the sunset. Chikorita and Bidoof were really surprised. They said I should be a Smeargle. I don't think so. I like Jigglypuff! I like the way I am now! But when I think about it, how come I CAN draw? Maybe, before I lost my memories, I…?

Grovyle: Now that I know the way, it's ridiculously simple to head back. I think I'm already halfway there, at least!

**Day 16**

Amy: We went over Mt. Horn and met everyone. Chatot yelled at us for being late. I was sad. And mad. And yelled at Chikorita. I told her we should've kept going! How'd everyone get here so fast, anyway? How come I know this place? Chimecho said something about Uxie erasing memories. I wonder…? Chikorita picked up a warm gem. It looked pretty. We went through Foggy Forest. We couldn't see anything. Corphish found a monster statue. I touched it. But then, I heard two voices! He called my name! Maybe that was from before I lost my memories!? I took the gem and placed it where my voice told me to. The fog went away. Listen, listen! Fogbound Lake is actually a giant upside-down mountain! No wonder we couldn't find it! But then the meanie-butts had to show up. Turns out, they were mean to us just so they could steal treasure. That's the weirdest reason ever. Lucky for us, Master Wigglytuff came in and told us to go on. Thank you, Master Wigglytuff! I can't wait to learn that new dance! We climbed up the upside-down mountain. It was weird. I fell a lot. But Chikorita's Vine Whips helped me. We entered a steamy cave. The air felt weird. I sweated a lot. And the monster statue attacked us! We beat it. But then it exploded! Then Uxie appeared! I tried not to look at his eyes. I didn't know they were always closed! He showed us the pretty lake. And then…and then…when I saw what he said was a Time Gear, I…I…felt something so hard, so sad, I don't know how to describe it. Even now, when I try to remember it, I…*sob*. It's so sad! Uxie didn't know anything about me! I never came here. He said that humans don't have "interplanetary travel" yet. Whatever that means. Aww, man! Than how did I come here, anyway? Master Wigglytuff and everyone came and we saw the geyser. It was soooooo pretty! I'm glad I could see it with Chikorita. Uxie said he wouldn't erase our memories! *whew*! And, and! Master Wigglytuff taught me that new dance! YAAAAAY!!

Grovyle: I...finally...made...it--zzzzz...

**Day 17**

Amy: We woke up, packed up the camp, and went back. Chatot asked about the meanie-butts. Master Wigglytuff was really mad. He Hyper-Voiced Chatot. He called them meanie-butts, too! YAY! Now he finally understands! I wonder why? We went back together. It was really long. And tiring. But we made it! Yay! Our room! *Yawn*…Good nigh—zzzzz….

Grovyle: Today I found out where Mesprit's and Azelf's lakes are. Now that I know, I think I'll start with Uxie's first. To the Fogbound Lake!!!

**Day 18**

Amy: There's this huge, scary-looking guy called Dusk-nwar who visited us today. Everyone already knew who he was. I do not know why. But they said this guy knew everything in the world! I'll have to see if he does. If I can find him.

Grovyle: So I arrived at the Foggy Forest today. Only thing was…it wasn't foggy at all. Huh? Oh. Just as I thought. Someone's put the Drought Stone in the Groudon statue's heart already. I wonder whom? Never mind. I'd better rest here for the night. Tomorrow, I'll climb up to that Fogbound Lake. And then the really difficult part of my mission will begin. Good thing I've already mapped out where the other two lakes are.

**Day 19**

Amy: I finally found Dusk-nwar today. We were checking to see if Kecleon Market would sell Perfect Apples. They weren't. Anyway, Chikorita called him Sir Dusknoir. So was everyone else. I do not know why. Dusk-nwar is actually really nice! And he really is smart. He talks too complicated. I can't understand him at all.

Grovyle: I had to knock Uxie out to take the Time Gear. *sigh*…Now that I look at it, the view there's been ruined. I really wished I could've looked at the geyser a bit longer, but this must be done. By the way, I wonder whom Uxie was talking about when he said something about how he should've wiped "their" memories when he had the chance. I of course, had to explain that no one told me about this place. But no way I'll ever mention Amy. As always, her paintings are as surprisingly accurate as ever. Now the clock is ticking. Once Uxie tells everyone…they'll all be after me. I must hurry.

**Day 20**

Amy: Marill and Azurill found a note on the beach. Chikorita said it had lots of words like "n00bs" and "l33t". Oh my gosh, the meanie-butts wrote this, I know they did! We're gonna go to Amp Plains and get that Water Float back no matter what! Meanie-butts, here we come! …Luxray and his tribe scared us! He can see through rocks! YIKES! But Dusk-nwar saved us and told us why they didn't listen to us. Then the meanie-butts came. Dusk-nwar scared them off. Stinkers. We got the Water Float and gave it back to Marill and Azurill. They were happy. I was happy, too! Green Kecleon said how awesome we were back then, but we kinda have a "confession" to make. I saw it in a vision. Dusk-nwar said it was a "Dimensional Scream" thingy. Wait, what!? He knows about this!? Of course, if he knows everything, he must know this! …I can't believe I forgot to tell him my name! Wait. Then he acted all funny, and his eye went all twitchy and that laugh of his—what was that horrible feeling? Then Bidoof took us to the guild. Now we know who the Time Gear thief is! His name is Grovyle. He looks like a Grass type. Like Chikorita. Uugh…he looks kinda evil, after all. Dusk-nwar and Master Wigglytuff sent us to the Northern Desert to look for other Time Gears. We went there. There were too many sandstorms. It hurt. I still have sand in my red bow. Ugh. We saw a bunch of quicksand pits at the end. That's all. Why did I feel like I've been there before, though?

Grovyle: I knew it. I saw a Wanted Poster of me today. Now these idiots think I'm the bad guy. Weird…I should be really mad, but then again, another part of me has been prepared for this all along. But still, what a stupid system. Just to be safe, I snatched the poster and shredded it. Here I am. The Northern Desert. The fourth Time Gear should be underground somewhere.

**Day 21**

Amy: They're still figuring out where we should go next, so we can look for the Time Gears ourselves. I said that we should check out the desert again. Chikorita didn't want to. But I know I felt like I've been there before. Then she started being mean to me! So I started being mean back. I actually chased her in a way so that she would run across the desert without her noticing. It worked. But she was really mad, so I said sorry. Seriously, though, I don't really like jokes. I felt that same feeling again. It was from those pits! We jumped in. There was a cave inside! I was right! We went into the cave and found a lake at the bottom. There was a Time Gear there! But meanie Mesprit attacked us like a crazy person. She chased us around and around. But when we finally got her to listen to us…**he** appeared. G-G-G-G-G-G-Grovyle!! AAAAAAH!!! I asked him why he was stealing the Time Gears, but he said it was for my own good, and mentioned something about a "stupid system". He was so fast. We didn't even stand a chance. Not even Mesprit. When he stole it, the whole place started turning gray! Mesprit dragged us out of there, saying that we'd be trapped in time if the lightning reached us. We were flying. It would've been so fun if it wasn't so dangerous. But I couldn't help thinking about Grovyle's voice. Where have I heard it before?

Grovyle: So it turns out that I had to slip through the quicksand to get to Quicksand Cave and the lake. Typical. I knew Mesprit was here, so I decided to hide for several minutes while I planned my next move. But right as I was about to go—get this—a Jigglypuff wearing some sort of red thing and her friend, a Chikorita carrying a Treasure Bag, came striding right into the place. They saw the Time Gear. Then Mesprit chased them around. The idiots. New plan: Wait until they tire each other out, then go. I did. The Jigglypuff and the Chikorita were totally freaked out when I showed myself. I guess they saw that wanted poster. Little girls…*sigh*. Anyway, it was easy pushing everyone out of the way, though that Chikorita's Razor Leaves were annoyingly persistent. I wonder if they managed to escape the time-stop's radius. But still…Two little girls and Mesprit. A freakin' **harem.** Against me. That Jigglypuff tried to Cute Charm me too. If Dusknoir—no if anyone--saw all that, I'd have no doubt they all would've been laughing into next week.

Amy: We finally came back. We told them everything. Everyone was sad. But then Dusk-nwar said something really smart. Everyone was amazed. He told me to use my Dimensional Scream thingy on Bidoof's crystal. Chikorita had to explain it to everyone. It felt weird when everyone stared at me. Then I saw Grovyle saying to Azelf, "Five down…zero to go." So we had to go to Crystal Cave, in case it was from the future. In there, we found some crystals. They changed color when we touched them. I made them all blue, and a giant crystal came from the ground. It opened to another cavern. Chikorita was absolutely stunned. I do not know why. It was so easy I didn't need my Dimensional Scream! We found the lake. But Grovyle was already there! I thought we'd never make it in time! I screamed "STOP!" as loud as I could. Then lots of crystals appeared out of nowhere and covered the lake. We stopped. But then Grovyle was really angry at us. It was scary. We fought as hard as we could, but he was just too strong. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. And he was gonna kill me! But then Dusk-nwar came and saved me. Grovyle was really shocked. The way they talked, did they know each other!? I don't understand! What's going on!? They both disappeared. And then I fainted.

Grovyle: This is bad. This is really, really bad. I can't get the Time Gear anymore. AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THOSE STUPID LITTLE GIRLS' FAULT! Here's what happened! I ran to Crystal Cave immediately after taking the Time Gear from the Underground Lake. I got there in only a few hours and beat Azelf. At least, I thought I did. Right when I was gonna jump in there, that Jigglypuff screamed "STOOOOOP!!" I lost focus for just that second—and Azelf activated a swarm of crystals that covered the whole lake! I was SO furious…I made them pay. And I really would've killed them if not for—get ready—Dusknoir! What what HE doing there!? I was able to escape but just barely. Wait. Don't tell me. He's on their side? He's framing me as the bad guy? WHAT…THE…HECK!? As soon as I find some way to break the ice, I'm gonna take the Time Gear no matter what it takes!

**Day 22**

Grovyle: Hmm…Now that I think about it, that Jigglypuff sorta reminds me of Amy. She always said she wanted to be a Jigglypuff over and over again. How ironic that just when I finally encounter one just like her, she's nowhere to be found. Furthermore, shouldn't she be collecting the Time Gears too? This is the fifth and final one. Shouldn't she have found at least one? If not, does it really take this long to find Temporal Tower? The sun has already risen 22 times. I've got a bad feeling about this. Wherever you are, Amy, please be alive!

Amy: We woke up in the guild. Dusk-nwar had an announcement. We went to the Town Square. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were there too. Dusk-nwar told us several mind-blowing things. First, Grovyle is from the future! He is the worst criminal ever, and escaped to our world. He's stealing the Time Gears because he wants to "paralyze the planet". If that happens, no winds blow, the plants go away, and the sun never moves again. It's a world of total darkness. And that's how Grovyle will escape jail—by destroying the world he comes from! And why does Dusk-nwar knows all this? It's because he's from the future too! WHOA! Pokémon coming from the future? Is that even possible? Apparently it is! He said that he wants to catch Grovyle without messing up this time. We're supposed to tell everyone that Uxie and friends are sealing the Time Gear away for all time. Grovyle should hear it, go to Crystal Lake, and fall into Dusk-nwar and Uxie and friends' trap. Ooooh…I hope it works! But still, spreading rumors? I don't like doing that! It's wrong! I hope everyone else can do it for me. P.S.: I asked Mesprit why she called me "Alien Girl". Uxie thought it up. He said something about how because a human is from another planet, that makes me an alien. Azelf said that it's alien in a good way. Okay. Now my brain feels like it's gonna explode.

Grovyle: Wait, what!? Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf are at Crystal Cave right now, sealing the Time Gear away to the core of the planet for all eternity!? THOSE FOOLS!! Oh man, good thing I overheard that! Icebreaker or no icebreaker, I've gotta make them see sense. THIS IS THE STUPIDEST SYSTEM EVER!!!

**Day 23**

Amy: We did jobs as usual. That night, Chikorita and I discussed about how unbelievable it was that Pokémon could come from the future. I mean, the paradoxes…the paradoxes! Then she asked me what I thought the future was like. I think it's a futuristic world full of awesome technology. Oh yeah, and aliens. Chikorita said that aliens don't exist, but I said that Uxie said that I was one. Ooooh…I hope they catch Grovyle soon!

Grovyle: There they are! What do they think they're doing!? Wait, what? They've been waiting for me? No! The Sableye? That means…Dusknoir!! What do you think you're—oh no. No no no! You guys! You've got it all wrong! I'm not trying to stop time—I'm trying to save—AAGH! GACK! OWOWOWOWOW!!! How am I supposed to fight 10 opponents all at once!? No…My Overgrow ability ran out of juice already? No…Not the Time Gears! I can't let you…take them…No…I can't stay awake…I'm so sorry, Amy…I'm so sorry!

**Day 24**

Amy: THEY FINALLY CAUGHT HIM! THEY FINALLY CAUGHT HIM! YES OH YES OH YES YES YES! We all went to the Town Square again. There was a weird portal thingy. Then we saw them! Two purple Pokémon—oh right, they must be Sableye—were pushing a tied-up Grovyle. Everyone booed and threw stuff at him. Then Dusk-nwar appeared and thanked us all. But then, Grovyle started struggling. He couldn't speak because his mouth was tied up too. Now that I look at him, why do I get a feeling that he's trying to say something really really important?

Grovyle: Great. Just great. When I woke up, they had my mouth tied up. Now I can't tell anyone the truth now. I totally blew the mission, there's only a week left, and now they're gonna drag me back to the future to execute me. As if that weren't enough, all the Pokémon in that Treasure Town just had to—why not?—boo and throw stuff at me. Even that blasted Jigglypuff and Chikorita were there too. Grr! It's their fault! I just wanna make them pay—Huh? These girls aren't booing. Or throwing stuff at me. Dusknoir said that my capture has saved their world. Those IDIOTS!! It's gonna RUIN their world! AAAAGH! STUPID MUFFLER!! Wait a second…Whoa…Why is that Jigglypuff walking towards me? No! Is she trying to Cute Charm me again—OW! Uugh…*faint*…

Amy: The Sableye smacked him in the head. The next thing I knew, they attacked me too! Dusk-nwar said that I almost fell into the "Dimensional Hole". Huh? What? Really? I'm pretty sure I was nowhere near it. Something seems funny here. After they pushed Grovyle in there, Dusk-nwar said good-bye to us. Everyone was really sad. Even Chikorita. Before he went back home, he called us up. I thought we were gonna say good-bye to him personally. But then, the mouth on his stomach opened. It was so big, it could've swallowed me! That's why I stepped back. I knew something wasn't right! I tried to run away, but he grabbed me before I could escape his reach! He shouted, "You girls…are coming with ME!" and dragged us in!! Why? WHY!? As I fell though the blue magical-looking time portal thingy, I started blacking out. I don't think Chikorita knew anything about what was going on.

**Day 25 (?)**

Amy: When we woke up, we were in a black-and-white jail. JAIL!? Why!? Chikorita didn't know either. Wait—so is this maybe—the future!? Then those Sableye came in and blindfolded us! It really hurt. They tied us up. I think they had trouble with me, though. Since I was perfectly round, they had to tie a whole mess of ropes all over my face. It felt really weird. And the light was too bright! But Grovyle was tied up right next to us! He called us idiots. What a meanie! If things couldn't get any worse, they did. Dusk-nwar was controlling those creepy Sableye! And he wants to kill us! Even though we didn't do anything! Those Sableye said a lot of gross and disgusting things. They're actually flesh eaters! Ugh! Then Grovyle said he'd help us escape. All we had to do was attack when the Sableye accidentally slash our ropes. It hurt, though. It really hurt. He didn't say anything about pulling me in the dirt, though! Yuck yuck yuck. Then we ran. Grovyle was too fast. He let me grab on, though. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Outside of the "Stockade", it was so creepy! It was dark, everything was black-and-white, and all the rocks were floating!

Grovyle: What the…Why are those idiotic girls here too? Is Dusknoir trying to make my life miserable? Or is he just being weird? Either way, he and his Sableye lackeys are still using the same stupid execution trick: Tie us up with ropes and slashing us to death. Stupid stupid stupid. Amy and I escaped from it twice already. You'd think they'd learn. And just look at the way they tied up that Jigglypuff! *pffft*!! Once again, my Luminous Orb plan worked. I had to improvise that Dig move, though. …Man! These idiots are so SLOW! At least Chikorita isn't too unacceptable, but the Jigglypuff…AARGH! I can't believe I had to let her grab on. I know I have to cut them some slack, especially since they've never seen the future before, but still, they have nothing to do with me. That is, unless...since Amy isn't here, maybe having allies for once might actually be helpful…

Amy: Grovyle said we were 500 years in the future. How? HOW!? We did everything right. We got the Time Gears back from him. Uxie and friends should've put them back. So why is the planet still paralyzed? My only guess is that maybe, just maybe, Dusknoir was lying. No, I'm SURE he was lying! He pulled us in here! Maybe he's NOT a good guy after all! Maybe he's just as creepy as I thought he was! But…Chikorita doesn't believe me. She really respects him. She always calls him "Sir Dusknoir" like everyone else. In fact, she's so mad, she still thinks Grovyle is evil! So he decided to leave us here. He said something about how "There's no point in working together without trust." Was it just me…or did he seem…sad?

Grovyle: Okay, forget it. That stupid Chikorita still thinks I'm the bad guy. And that Jigglypuff should really ditch her red thing. Not here, of course, but when she gets back. There's no use for frivolous things, anyway. But on the other hand, Amy had that same weird habit, too…and she always said, "There's no point in working together without trust"…*sigh*…I'd better go. Hopefully they can find a way back home by themselves.

Amy: So we went through this creepy cave with narrow walkways and bottomless pits. It's a wonder we never fell down there at all. Yikes! This water isn't moving! And my Dimensional Scream isn't working, either. Uh-oh! The Sableye are coming! Quick, Chikorita! We have to go NOW!

Grovyle: I can't believe it! Five years of preparations…and I have to start ALL OVER again! Assuming I can find Celebi and go back, of course. Man, I was so close! At least Amy is still back there. I think. I hope.

Amy: *huff* *huff*…That was the biggest hill EVER! I'm glad we finally reached the top. How far we have to run? What can we do now? This world where morning never comes…it's draining my energy. I don't know if I can go on…I want to go home! WAAAH! But…Chikorita does too. I have to help her. So I suggested that we follow Grovyle. After all, he came to our world. He might know! But she still doesn't trust him. So I told her how Dusknoir seemed good until I told him my name. His eye DID go twitchy then. That was weird. But she still doesn't believe me! Finally, we decided to go back home no matter what. She said that she almost gave up alone. Me too. This world is too sad. I don't know what I would've done without her here, either. Thanks for being my friend, Chikorita. From now on, I'll be here for you no matter what.

Grovyle: Almost to the forest. I wonder how those idiots are doing. Nah. Who cares about them? I have to complete my mission no matter what! …Huh? Who's there!? ACK! GYAAAAAAGGH!!

Amy: This creepy Spiritomb guy captured Grovyle! He said there were 108 of him! We beat him. Then he turned back into a rock. Then he ran away. Grovyle said the Spiritomb's gooey stuff went up his—EEEW! Good this I don't have a nose. He said all of the Pokémon living in this future were scary like that. They're supposed to be good, but they turned bad. All because of this sad world. It makes sense. I'd be very sad if I had to stay here forever. Finally, Chikorita convinced him to tell us everything. I don't care if Grovyle is actually the good guy then the bad guy then the good guy then the bad guy then the good guy again! JUST TELL US!!!

Grovyle: I owe them my lives. I never thought that could happen. Okay. I guess those idiots can come with me. We stopped under a natural alcove, and they wanted to know how the planet became paralyzed in the first place. So I told them, blah blah blah, yeah yeah, whatever.

Amy: It began when Temporal Tower collapsed. This strong guy called Dialga ruled it. And when that happened, he lost control. Not only that, but the planet stopped moving. Now Dialga has become pri--primordial—wha?—Primal Dialga. He wants to keep history from changing, so he wants to kill Grovyle. He sent Dusknoir to do that. Chikorita couldn't believe it. Why would she go back there? I do not know. But—get this—Dusknoir really was lying! Grovyle was really collecting Time Gears to put into Temporal Tower. That would've stopped it from collapsing. The time-stops around the Time Gears weren't gonna be there forever! They would've been restored! Wow. I think so too, Grovyle. That really IS a stupid system. Now let's go find this Celebi person and go home!

Grovyle: Wow. That Jigglypuff isn't nearly as stupid as I thought! She actually listens! Unlike that still-stupid Chikorita. We went through the Dusk Forest and now we're here where Celebi should be. Luckily, Primal Dialga doesn't know about this place. She's still here. Too bad she still calls me, "Dearie Grovyle". I mean, that little boy pet name was amusing when I was a Treecko, but now that I'm actually saving the world (and babysitting Amy these past five years, thank you very much), I'd prefer something more respectable, like my real name "Grovyle" without any frills and nonsense. She also knew I failed (she didn't have to rub it in), but at least she agreed to help. She still accepts that we'll all disappear if we succeed. That's fine. Me too. Time to go. P.S.: Oh my gosh. Celebi's been reading too many romance novels. It's embarrassing. It really is.

Amy: Celebi is a pink hovering Pokémon with an attitude. I mean, a real attitude. Chikorita couldn't believe that Celebi could travel through time. She thought Celebi was too short. And when Celebi said "What part of "Don't judge anyone by what they look like" do you not understand!?", I mentioned Dusknoir. I mean, seriously! He looked scary, but I decided to get to know him. He turned out to be a really nice guy! Then he dragged us in. Now look at us. Celebi thinks she's really cute and awesome. But I thought I was the cute one…(at least, that's what Master Wigglytuff says…) And she flew in really close. "Those eyes"? "The very same eyes"? What does she mean? P.S.: Celebi likes Grovyle! Celebi likes Grovyle! Awww…that's sooooo sweet! But, uh, it's not like I'm into romance either. No way. Never. Don't even go there. Eeew…

Grovyle: Now why did Celebi fly so close to that Jigglypuff? Weird. Anyway, the Passage of Time is just through these woods. As we traveled through the forest, I just realized how silly we must've looked. The Jigglypuff, Chikorita, Celebi…and me. Me. In the weirdest harem ever. I could just hear the forest Pokémon snickering as we passed by. First, it was the Underground Lake. Now here, I'm with a similar group! WHY AM I THE ONLY GUY!?

Amy: Yay! Yay! We're going home! We're going home! Hey Chikorita! Can I ride on your back? Let's play! AAAAOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!

Grovyle: We finally made it out. We had to apologize for laughing at her, but she forgave us pretty quickly. But right then, Dusknoir—why not?—had to ambush us. Sorry, Celebi. AAAAH! That's…that's…that's…Primal…Dialga! He's practically immortal! I'm sorry, everyone…we have to give up. But don't worry. My best friend is still back there. She should finish the mission for us no matter what. That's just how she is. She wants to save the future way more than I do. She would never stop until she accomplishes that. I know it. I know it. Dusknoir? …What's so funny? What? Don't you already know her name? No, I didn't forget! How could I EVER forget? Her name is Amy. What's with these idiots and their overreacting to every single little thing? Wait, what? That Jigglypuff isn't Jigglypuff? Her name is Amy? No way. No way. She may have wanted to turn into a Jigglypuff, but there's no way she could actually turn into one. A human? Into a Jigglypuff? There's about as much of a chance of that as me sprouting wings and flying.

Amy: WHAAAAAT!?!? Did he say "Amy"!? It IS me!! Dusk-nwar told us everything. I knew it! His eye went all twitchy when I told him my name, because I was—I was—I was a human from the future!? And I was Grovyle's best friend trying to save the world!? I mean, I always wanted to find who I was before, but—that was me? Really? It's—it's—Dusk-nwar knew everything! And never told me! No wonder his laugh felt so terrible. He WAS evil after all! (And he called me an "inferior being", too!)

Grovyle: WHAAAAAT!?!? This Jigglypuff, whom I thought was a total idiot all this time…was actually Amy!? Okay. Now I really wish I could sprout wings and fly. Because how in the world can we get out of this mess!? It's impossible! Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Amy: Chikorita had an idea; Have Celebi warp us to the Passage of Time. It was just right ahead. It almost worked. Except that Primal Dialga shattered our warp path. We got in, anyway. Celebi said we were all "the true heroes of time". Don't get caught, okay, Celebi? Thank you so much! Yes! FREEEEEEEDOOOOM!!!

**Day 26**

Amy: …A beach? A setting sun? Wait, haven't I seen this before…? YES! Chikorita! We're back! We're back we're back we're BAAAACK!!

Grovyle: When I woke up, they were dancing. A lot. Huh. I guess that Jigglypuff really is Amy after all. Chikorita showed me the exact spot where Amy arrived. I see. Since I landed in Treeshroud Forest (during that stormy night), we ended up really far from each other. No wonder she didn't get any Time Gears. She had amnesia. But they're still a bit idiotic. I had to remind them that the Pokémon in this world still consider me the worst criminal ever. I do wonder who that Master Wigglytuff is, though, and why he would give Amy that red thing. At least Chikorita knows another place to go. I crouched down and crawled through Treasure Town, while they covered me with some sort of bush and shielded me from all angles. It felt kind of weird and cramped, but also a bit fun. Fun?

Amy: Apparently, Chikorita lived in a cave inside a cliff. Jeez, Chikorita, I don't see how you could've been such a scaredy-cat if you lived HERE all this time. Anyway, that bush was covering the entrance. Nice. We went in. No one wrecked the place, according to her. It was getting really dark. We set up the sleeping bags and the fire. They made me light the fire, though, since they're both Grass-types. I really wonder if it's a good idea to befriend too many Grass-types. Anyway, time to draw! I've gotta draw everything that happened. I drew the floating rocks, the frozen water, Primal Dialga (sorta), Celebi, etc. I also wanted to know what a human looks like, so I asked Grovyle. I drew it. He laughed at it. Was I really that off?

Grovyle: *pffft*! She was WAY off. A stick-figure? Okay. That right there is proof that she really did lose her memory. She could draw herself so much better than that when she was a human. Wait. That reminds me. I still have all those painting of Time Gears and such when we were traveling together. Let me take them out here.

Amy: WHOA! So that's what a human looks like! Wait. Are these my drawings? They are? So I had the Dimensional Scream back then to find where the Time Gears were? And then I drew them so Grovyle could find them? Wow. So that's how he could steal—I mean, collect—them so quickly. It makes me feel bad that he did all of the work while I just sat here playing around with Chikorita. That reminds me. Dusknoir did a lousy job of this, so I want to know what I was like before.

Grovyle: We actually spun it into a dance. Back then, I didn't want to, but she insisted so badly, I thought, might as well. Good thing I remembered the moves, though. I had no idea that it'd actually come in handy now. And they actually like dancing. Life is funny that way. So I told her, blah blah blah, yeah yeah, whatever…

Amy: My…head…hurts! Here's what he told me: 500 years in the future, humans invented this thing called a spaceship. It stopped by the future world and kicked off seven people, including me, before driving off. They were doing a Dimensional Scream experiment on themselves and me. That's why they got kicked off. They couldn't understand what the Pokémon were saying. But I could. I was young enough to learn how. Grovyle was my first friend when he was a Treecko. Then Primal Dialga got mad at them. He sent Dusk-nwar to execute them. They did. But before they could get me, Grovyle got in there and saved me. He said I was really, really, sad. Then I had the first Dimensional Scream. It was at Treeshroud Forest. With Celebi, we found the Planetary Investigation Team. Those Pokémon explained the planet's paralysis. They were amazed by my ability. Then they sent me and Grovyle to find where the rest of the Time Gears were. We did. It took four years. We solved puzzles. We were captured again. Primal Dialga almost got us, but Celebi saved us. Grovyle said I was mad that we couldn't trust anyone. So it was ME who said "There's no point in working together without trust." When we found them all, the team said Grovyle and I should go to the past as their "representatives". We did. But some "turbulence" separated us. I sorta remember that part. Grovyle said I was almost 10 years old. 10 years!? All those memories wiped away just like that? I wonder how I turned into a Jigglypuff. Life is funny that way. P.S.: Halfway through his speech/dance thingymajiggy, I joined in. I couldn't help it! But—get this—I actually knew all the moves! How? HOW?

Grovyle: It's her! It's her! It really IS her! And I know why—it's muscle memory. That's why she still remembers those dance moves! This…is…AWESOME!!! I wonder what happened while she was with Chikorita.

Amy: So then I told him, blah blah blah, yeah yeah, whatever…

Grovyle: So she found Chikorita when she woke up, then had to help her get her "Relic Fragment" back from some "meanie-butts"? They then joined "Master Wigglytuff's Guild" and made this thing called an "Exploration Team" called Team Pecha. Team Pecha? *pffft!* Amy, that is so very, very you…Anyway, while they competed missions (a.k.a. "playing around") she got Dimensional Screams all over the place. Weird. I guess it works differently here. Then those same "meanie-butts" started messing with them and getting them in trouble! I don't know who these punks are, but next time they mess with Amy, they'll have to answer to ME! Humph! They did get to go the expedition anyway, and found Fogbound Lake. So it was them who cleared the fog. Okay. They promised Uxie not to tell anyone about the Time Gear. So Uxie was talking about them. Oh. Oops. Anyway, when they got back, that's when Dusknoir arrived. He was nice to them and even saved their lives. But then…Amy had to tell him her name…and then…Arrgh. If only she remembered who he was…Anyway, they then saw my Wanted Poster and the rest is history. Except that Dusknoir specifically told them not to interfere with his plan. Now we know why. Stupid Dusknoir. Stupid "meanie-butts". Life can be really funny sometimes.

Amy: Jeez, I really wish I could remember everything…*Yawn*…I'm tired…Goodnight…Hey, Grovyle! I KNOW you almost killed me back then! Now SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!!!

**Day 27**

Amy: Zzzzzz…zzzzzzz…

Grovyle: Zzzzzz…zzzzzzz…

**Day 28**

Grovyle: Chikorita was outside because she couldn't sleep. I didn't know we slept for two days straight!! We saw the sunrise. Even she was smart enough to realize how precious it really is. It's just like the very first day I came to this world…Anyway, I asked her why she didn't give up when even I did. Turns out, it was because of Amy. And at that moment, I began to think that maybe Chikorita is the friend that Amy always needed. Even more than me.

Amy: I felt Grovyle brush by. I almost got a Dimensional Scream, but I woke up and cut it off. Now why are they both gone? I went to find out. They saw the sunrise. Grovyle said something about how when he came here and saw it for the first time…wow. Just wow. So that's how precious it really is. Why didn't I notice on my first day? Oh. Because we were in the guild. I managed to quickly paint a picture of Chikorita and Grovyle sitting on that cliff, watching it. I almost gasped when they mentioned my name. When I finished, I left quickly. *sigh*…I love this! Please stay my best friends forever!

Grovyle: Yikes. She's good at drawing AND eavesdropping? Nice painting. I wonder if she heard everything we said. Anyway, we decided to go to Treeshroud Forest to collect the Time Gears again. I felt something weird about the forest this time, though. Amy felt like she's been here before, and I told her again about muscle memory. That's why she can remember those places where we found the Time Gears. Anyway, while we went through, Amy and Chikorita suddenly got the silly urge to play around all over the trees. She rode on Chikorita's back after a while. It looks like fun. She should ride on my back too, Chikorita! After all, she was my friend for over five years! You—maybe a month, at most! We found the Time Gear, but the area around it was still paralyzed! Meh. Let's take it. This worries me, though. I asked Chikorita to find out about this when we get back. Okay, Amy. Get on my back. I'm actually taller than you for once, so I wanna see if it's any fun.

Amy: They'd better not use me for any more tug-of-wars…*grumble grumble*. Anyway, it was a lot harder to hold onto Grovyle than Chikorita. He's so fast and can do so many more moves on the trees. It's almost like he's flying and skating at the same time! It was scary, then fun, then scary again. He just kept going faster and faster, and kept trying crazier and crazier stunts. I only have stubby arms, Grovyle! Come on! We finally came back to Chikorita's cliff-house. My arms…my arms! I won't be riding with them for a while. Chikorita left to get some news, then after a while, came back.

Grovyle: Chikorita said that everyone was happy when they put the Time Gears back, but time didn't go back to normal. They're upset because they don't know what the problem is. But I do. Temporal Tower is starting to collapse. This is bad. This is very, very bad. So we decided that I'd collect the rest of the Time Gears, and Amy and Chikorita would find a way to cross the sea. I showed them the map where the Hidden Land was—We were just there in the future, but in this time, it's in the middle of the ocean. They groaned. But I hope they can do this. We're on the same side now, aren't we? I feel a bit uneasy leaving Amy like this, but at least I know that she more than able to take care of herself and Chikorita. Not only that, she's actually pretty strong for a Jigglypuff! If I'm not mistaken, she's almost as strong as me. So is Chikorita. Together, they should be just fine. Okay, Amy! You're in charge! Good luck. And do your best.

Amy: …He left me. He left me! I miss him already! Okay, okay, I'll stop moping about him, Chikorita. Why are you laughing? Let's go to the beach. So we went there. But Chikorita had no idea what to do. But I did! We tried swimming. We got pretty far, but the current swept us back. Then we tried surfing. We made a giant leaf surfboard and we paddled it really far. But then a typhoon appeared out of nowhere and swept us back. Then Chikorita said we had to go back to Wigglytuff's guild. I didn't like it, but she insisted. I don't think they'll believe us. But we'll try. Besides, I miss Master Wigglytuff.

Grovyle: I hope they're doing okay. I'm almost back at Limestone Cave. I though it took weeks to get there last time. Now I'm almost there. Funny. Anyway, better rest here for the night. Let's hope no one finds me here.

Amy: So we went there. Everyone mobbed us! But they were happy to see us. Especially Master Wigglytuff. When was the last time I saw him? And then we told everyone. Chatot was being mean again! He didn't believe us! Just as I thought. But then, everyone else did! Thank you, everyone! Thank you, Master Wigglytuff! We'll definitely go see Torkoal! And Chatot, I know you really didn't believe us, you liar. But then, Chimecho told us we were in time for dinner. YAY! REAL FOOOOOOOOD!!! Wow…it's been so long since we've been in our room! Goodnight, Chikorita…zzz…

**Day 29**

Amy: YAAAAAAY! HOT SPRINGS HOT SPRINGS HOT SPRINGS!! CANNONBALL!!! Wow, it's been forever since we've been here! I love it! So we played around a lot. Then we asked Torkoal about the Hidden Land. He said only the "chosen ones" could go there. They also needed some kind of "proof". But that's it. Maybe he has amnesia like me. But then, Grovyle was suddenly there! How'd he get here so fast? He said he had "two down, three to go". I'm glad he likes the Hot Spring! C'mon, Grovyle! Let's play! Let's play!

Grovyle: I grabbed the Time Gear and thought I'd stop by the Hot Spring. Whaddya know? Amy and Chikorita were there. Too bad that Torkoal guy didn't know much about the Hidden Land. He forgets more than Amy! I wonder why Amy was really surprised. Didn't she hear me coming? Maybe I'm that good in eavesdropping. Who knew? Aaaah…She was right, though. This really does calm my nerves. She and Chikorita really love playing around, though. Those luckies. They know how to find fun in almost everything. Now that I look at them…Maybe this is the world you truly belong in, Amy. Let's face it. There's no way I can restore your memories. There's no way we can go back to the way we once were. And even if I could, I shouldn't. You're happier here. Yes, I feel kind of cheated, since we've been together for so much longer, but at the same time, this is the life you've always wanted. I know it. If only you knew…*sigh*…Anyway, better find somewhere to go for the night. I'll have to obtain Uxie's Time Gear next. I hope I don't have to fight him…

**Day 30**

Amy: Torkoal came to the guild. He said the proof has a weird pattern. Hey! It's Chikorita's Relic Fragment! And Master Wigglytuff saw it before? YAY! Finally! We're getting somewhere! So it WAS a good idea to come back to the guild! We checked Chikorita's house. There was a note from Grovyle! He said he already got three Time Gears. Good for him! But he also said Dusknoir could be coming! Yikes. We'd better lie low. Grovyle also said he could meet us at either this house or the beach. So we went to the beach. He wasn't there. But there was a Pokémon crossing the sea! That was it! That was how we could get there! So we chased him. No luck. We lost him. We went back to the guild. That's it! Tomorrow, we're catching him for SURE!

Grovyle: Two Time Gears in one day! It would've NEVER happened if Amy and Chikorita's guild friends never told Uxie and Mesprit that I was coming. Thank you! After leaving Uxie's place, I wrote a note of my progress to Amy and Chikorita and placed it in Sharpedo Bluff. I hope they find it. Mesprit said to me, "Oh! So you know Alien Girl?" Alien Girl? That's what a lot of Pokémon called Amy in the future. Here too? Oh boy. At least it's a joke.

**Day 31**

Grovyle: I finally met the guy named Master Wigglytuff. He was waiting for me along with Azelf. After I got the last Time Gear, he said he'd take me to Amy right away. Awesome! So we're going to Brine Cave, where he thinks holds the key to getting to Temporal Tower. Along the way, he told me a lot about Amy. But the way he talked…um…let me put it this way. You'd think he was her dad or something, not just her "master". It really was kind of embarrassing. But I'm glad to know that not everyone calls her "Alien Girl".

Amy: Wait, what? We're all going to a place called Brine Cave? How come everyone knew but me? At least Chikorita could have told me something…Anyway, we were really mad that Master Wigglytuff paired us with meanie-butt Chatot. So we had to annoy him a little. "Are we there yet?" But then, the real meanie-butts went "BEEP-BEEEEP!!" and crashed into us from behind! Then they stole Chikorita's Relic Fragment! NOT AGAIN! We have to get it back! But at least Chatot finally knows that those Team Skull meanie-butts really are meanie-butts. So we ran and ran and ran…until we tripped over them. And then—get this—Chikorita actually forgave them! Whoa. And here she said she thought she never could! I guess, now that I think about it, it makes sense. We can't ignore anyone who's dying. Not even meanie-butts. But at the same time, we're finally gonna save the world, and here they are, doing the same stupid tricks like usual. At least they gave the Relic Fragment back. So we went to save Chatot. I really wonder if those meanie-butts CAN get out alive. Then those "vicious bandits" jumped from the ceiling—and Chatot saved us! So we kicked their butts. They ran away. I can't believe it. Here I thought Chatot was a real idiot. But he sacrificed himself to save us. That's…whoa. Then Grovyle and Master Wigglytuff came. So did everyone else. They were shocked to see Grovyle, but I told them it's okay. They would go back to save Chatot, but me, Chikorita, and Grovyle would go on. Thanks for being an awesome master all this time, Master Wigglytuff. Somehow, I get the feeling that this is the last time I'll ever see him again.

Grovyle: When we were almost at the bottom, we saw a Skuntank, a Koffing, and a Zubat just lying there, twitching. Wigglytuff became really angry. Wait—these guys are…those Team Skull "meanie-butts"!? I asked them. Skuntank said, "Grovyle teh thief! U know…them Team Pecha n00bs??" Yup. They were. Especially since Wigglytuff started Hyper Voicing on them. So I slugged them too. Maybe it was overkill. I guess I got carried away. But like I said, anyone who messes with Amy has to answer to me. As Wigglytuff and I went on, I glanced back and saw the rest of the guild's crew trampling over Team Skull. None of the crew seemed to notice. I really wonder if Team Skull is even alive anymore. Anyway, Wigglytuff was right. Amy and Chikorita were right up ahead, worrying over who I now know is Chatot. The crew caught up to us and was still scared of me. Figures. Luckily, Amy calmed them down while I took Chatot's pulse. He was still alive, but barely. Wigglytuff let us go on. As I went ahead with Chikorita, I heard Amy mentioning something about how Wigglytuff was an awesome master to her. I guess he really was that important. Anyway, Amy and Chikorita were really glad to see me. I told them about how my end went. At the end of the tunnel, we jumped down a hole, and down there was the chamber with the pattern they were talking about. Chikorita's Relic Fragment lit up, the pattern on the wall shone a beam across the sea, and then Lapras came to take us to the Hidden Land. Wow. So the THREE of us were the Chosen Ones. And now I know why—if we never met Chikorita, we could've NEVER completed our mission. Thank you, Chikorita. I think it was destiny that Amy met you. Now I'm convinced that, given a choice, she should stay with you no matter what.

Amy: YAHOO! We got to ride on that surfing Pokémon after all! His name is Lapras, and he knows Master Wigglytuff! He told us about how Chatot protected Master Wigglytuff that same way a long time ago. Lapras saved Chatot. In return, Master Wigglytuff promised not to tell anyone about the pattern ever again. Anyway, Chikorita was the Chosen One because she had a pure heart? No wonder she could forgive Team Skull! But Lapras said Grovyle and me were Chosen Ones, too, mostly because it was our mission in the first place. *Yawn*…it's already nighttime. I'm tired. Make sure I don't fall off, okay, guys? …Aargh. Me and my big mouth. They just HAD to use me…as a pillow.

Grovyle: Hey, if Chikorita's doing it, then I'm doing it too. It was her idea, anyway. Don't look at me. Besides, Lapras is right. In life, we rarely get to choose our defining moments. We'd better face this one in the best shape we can. Aaah…so comfy…zzzzzzz…

**Day 32: THE FINAL DAY**

Grovyle: In all my years, I've never experienced a pillow as soft as the one my head is on now! I feel like I'm ready for anything now! Oh—it's Amy. Oops.

Amy: Well, it was really hard to breathe. I'm glad that's over with. Lapras took us to the Hidden Land. We were flying! We were flying! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN! Too bad we can't. We have to get to the Rainbow Stoneship so that we can get to Temporal Tower. It's floating in the sky. I guess Lapras really can't fly after all. Aww, man!

Grovyle: I tried to explain that we weren't flying—that we were really crossing the sea of time. But then I figured; let them have their fun while they can. This is the last time we'll ever get to be together. Ever. I'm sorry for not telling you yet, Amy, but when we put the Time Gears in place…we'll come from a future that'll cease to exist. We'll disappear. We've been prepared, but since you lost your memories, you don't remember a thing. And Chikorita will be left all alone. Wait! I can't think about that yet! If we fail, that won't matter at all! We have to do this for everyone's sake. The planetary investigation team's hopes are riding on us. This is the final day. Tonight is the night when the tower will collapse. I can just tell. So I won't tell her anything…until I have to.

Amy: We found a huge pyramid thingy. Grovyle said it was the official temple. We climbed up it and saw a Relic Fragment-shaped hole in the middle. Grovyle read that stone tablet and said that this WAS the Rainbow Stoneship. But right when Chikorita was about to place it in…Dusk-nwar blasted her and stole it! AAAAH!! DUSK-NWAR!! Not the flesh-eating Sableye too!! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?

Grovyle: Uurgh…Dusknoir just HAD to ambush us right before we got there. Apparently, Primal Dialga warped him here. That is so very, very him. Amy and Chikorita were freaking out again, so I had to keep my cool. The Sableye forced us to yet another Dimensional Hole. I gave Amy and Chikorita the signal. We lashed out. Then Dusknoir offered us to fight us himself. He called Amy an inferior being again! That reminds me. In all honesty, every time Amy and I fought him in the future, we lost. But that doesn't matter! This time, she's a Jigglypuff that almost as freakin' strong as I am! And we've got Chikorita, who's also freakin' strong! So come on, Dusknoir! BRING—IT—ON!

Amy: So he kidnapped Chikorita because she had the Relic Fragment, huh? And he said I was an "inferior being teetering on the brink of extinction"! Oh yeah!? No thanks to you!! I know who you really are now! I know how you killed my whole family back then, even though I really don't remember! So come on, Dusk-nwar! BRING—IT—ON!

Grovyle: "We shall KILL you…until you die!"?? Seriously? What kind of line is that? Problem was, it make Amy and Chikorita laugh, and they got hit first. So I had to step in and help. Throughout the battle, it was obvious that Dusknoir made his Sableye lackeys go for us, while he would deal with Amy personally. Not on my watch! There were two reasons we took lots of attacks aimed for Amy. The first should be obvious. (Hint: She was our best friend, and we never would've met without her.) The second, and more important reason, was our Overgrow abilities. Gives us extra power to our Grass attacks when we most need it. Oh yeah, and one more thing. Amy's Cute Charm was obscenely effective. It momentarily stunned any Sableye in the area, so we could finish them off easily.

Amy: We thought we won, but Dusk-nwar smacked us and opened the stomach on his chest! He said no one ever made him use what he called his "Black Hole Beam"! I KNEW that stomach was creepy. But then I got an insane idea and told Chikorita and Grovyle. When he shot it, we combined our attacks at it. Chikorita used Solarbeam, Grovyle used Leaf Blade, and I used Hyper Voice. (Master Wigglytuff taught me that!) It helped that their Overgrow abilities were in effect. It bounced back at him. We beat him! We beat him! Then Chikorita took her Relic Fragment and went back up. We follow, but then Dusk-nwar said that if we changed history…we'd disappear! WHAT!? How come no one told me that!?

Grovyle: I knew it. I had to tell her then. And I figured, if we knock Dusknoir back into the Dimensional Hole, he'll just come back half a second later, all ready for battle. So we had to keep him here. Either that or…or…or go back with him to make SURE he doesn't come back. Maybe I should…I should…

Amy: Grovyle's right. We can't let those millions die. But Chikorita, I…This is why I hate paradoxes. But then, Dusk-nwar attacked Chikorita! We got up there, and I caught the Relic Fragment. Then he shot a Dark Pulse at me, but Grovyle jumped in front of me to take the blast! Then he started glowing really brightly green, charged at Dusk-nwar, bound him up, and jumped right to the Dimensional Hole! Wait, what!? He's leaving me!? NOOOOOOO! DON'T GO, GROVYLE!! DON'T GOOOOO!!

Grovyle: I'm sorry, Amy. I've made up my mind about this a long time ago. I have to make sure that Dusknoir doesn't interfere with you and Chikorita no matter what. But I also realized that no matter how much we kid ourselves, we can't get your memories back. There's just no way. And that means we can never go back to the way we once were. As I watched you two play around, I realized I don't belong in this world. I've decided to stay in the future from now on. But you, Amy…You DO belong. You're happier here. And Chikorita needs you more than she ever needs me. I'm happy I met you…and I'm sorry I won't be there to help you say goodbye to her. You have no idea how much it hurts for me to leave you like this. But I trust you. I know you and Chikorita will complete the mission for me. Take the Time Gears and place them in Temporal Tower before it's too late. I would like to do so myself, but duty calls. Besides Celebi, you two are the ones I trust most of all. I know you can do it. I know you can. This is my path. This is what I choose. The rest is in your hands, Amy! Goodbye…forever…

Amy: Chikorita doesn't know. If we change history, then I'll disappear. Why did Grovyle have to leave me like that—to tell her—all by myself? But no matter what, we had to go on. We took the Rainbow Stoneship to Temporal Tower. It so shaky, it would've been scary—but I was more scared about what was to come. As we walked up to the tower, I then knew what it was like to walk towards my own death. I wished more than anything else that I didn't have to go through this. But when we realized that the tower was shaking and collapsing, we knew we had to hurry. So we did. All the time, I was worried that it'd completely collapse while we were in it, and if it did, everyone would die, including us. We reached the top, saw the altar, and were about to slam the Time Gears in when Dialga attacked us! He was about to turn into Primal Dialga! So we fought for a long time. But he was stronger than everyone we ever fought combined! He said we couldn't beat him in battle. Then Chikorita got an idea: We should put Dialga to sleep! But I've never been able to sing anyone to sleep before! Heck, I've never been able to SING before! But with Chikorita's help, I managed to do it. I couldn't understand what I was singing, but I did it. That was our chance. I slammed in the two Time Gears in the left, Chikorita slammed in the two right, and we did the middle together. Just when I thought we were too late…it stopped rumbling. And Dialga was okay again! He showed us the world. Time was moving again! WE DID IT! WE DID IT WE DID IT WE DID IT! Dialga said he would fix the tower himself. And then I thought, if I hadn't disappeared, then maybe I'm okay after all? But when we were walking back, I felt myself get really heavy. Oh no…I have to disappear after all.

Amy: Chikorita…Dusknoir told me that if we change history, everyone from the future would disappear, including Grovyle and me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…but I have to go now. Do you think I WANT to do this!? No, you have to go on, Chikorita! You have to live! Go home alive and tell everyone our story…so that no one will ever have to go through this ever again. Seriously, though…I loved the times we shared together. I loved living life with you and Grovyle and everyone else. My life was too short; only one month (the ten years before don't count since I can't remember anything), but…I wouldn't have traded any second of it for anything in the world. I might have forgotten Grovyle, but I won't make the same mistake again. This time…I'll never forget you. **I promise.**

**So in conclusion, Amy and Grovyle had exactly 32 days and nights to stop Temporal Tower's collapse.** **(Note: In the game, it's actually closer to 30, but the extra days 17 and 27 make more sense.)**

**Epilogue**

Grovyle: We didn't disappear? Celebi, Dusknoir (it's a long story), and I all were supposed to disappear since Amy and Chikorita changed the future…but we didn't? Dialga explained to us that this being called Arceus was the one who brought everyone back. He showed us the world. It's just like the past, only more beautiful than ever before! Not just that—there's a whole crowd of Pokemon waiting for us down at the Vast Ice Mountain's base! Everyone in the new future has been waiting for us, huh? Amy! Can you hear me? We are still alive!!

Amy: Chikorita…You kept my red bow for me? Yay! Thank you! I promised I'd never forget you, didn't I? I know! It's unbelievable! I think Dialga brought me back. THANK YOU, DIALGA!! Huh? Grovyle and everyone in the future are still alive? We can hear you, Grovyle! WE CAN HEAR YOU!!!

Grovyle: …She's alive, too! See, Dusknoir? Amy's no inferior being after all? Huh? That was the Dimensional Scream's most advanced stage? The Echoes of Time? Whatever it is, I want her to know that this is the life I have chosen. I'll live here with Celebi for the rest of my life. I think I can check on them once a year or so. Amy and Chikorita…I hope you can be happy together forever, too!

Amy: The Echoes…of Time…That's awesome! Grovyle DID make sure the future was changed! But still, Chikorita, I'm glad I got the chance to continue living! Thanks for telling everyone our story! I don't care if Grovyle is gone—as long as I have you, Chikorita! Let's be best friends—forever!

**THE END!**


End file.
